cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Age: The Meltdown
Ice Age: The Meltdown, also known as Ice Age 2: The Meltdown in international release, was the 2006 film sequel to the computer-animated 2000 film Ice Age. It is being produced by Blue Sky Studios for 20th Century Fox, and was released in movie theatres around March 31, 2006. It is directed by Carlos Saldanha, co-director of the original Ice Age, and the music is done by Robots composer, John Powell. Trivia * The working title was Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. Finally, the final movie had remove the number 2, and called it Ice Age: The Meltdown, as the creators considered the movie not a sequel but an entirely new movie. However, in the UK, Ireland, Mexico, and Australia, its title is promoted as Ice Age 2: The Meltdown. Also, most of the sponsors of the movie had the 2 in their packaging after the name change (They however did edit the two out of their TV ads). * The idea of the animals avoiding the flood by getting to an ark is similar to the story in the bible, Noah's Ark. * After Manny has an argument with Ellie, one of the possums tells Manny that, "I'm watching you", using the same gestures Robert De Niro makes in his role in "Meet The Parents". * In its opening weekend, the film made $68 million; making it the biggest opening weekend in March and the biggest opening over $50 million since Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. It also beat the original film, which made $46.3 million in its opening weekend. * Some who saw this movie would complain about swearing because of the dung beetle saying, "Do we have to bring this crap along? I'm sure there's a bunch of other crap where we're going!". This might make those who saw it send letters to Blue Sky Studios saying that they have to change the film a bit for the DVD release; the change being to edit the word "crap" out. * For a brief moment, before Scrat enters heaven, a chorus of Dodos appears and vanishes, possibly alluding to the Dodos from the first movie. Promotions * Kellogg's ICE AGE THE MELTDOWN * Ice Age 2 at Burger King * The episode Sibling Rivalry hold the Ice Age: The Meltdown movie from Family Guy on Adult Swim for Cartoon Network * A teaser trailer for The Simpsons Movie premiered. * Re-edited scenes of Ice Age:The Meltdown where shown in Air Heads candy commercials on several kids channels and programs, such as the Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, ABC Kids on ABC, and more. It shows, in part, after Scrat defeats a gamg of piranas, he takes an Air Head packet (replaced by the acorn in the actual movie) proudly, when suddenly a vulture comes over and swpes it from him. Box Office The film opened on March 31, 2006, and exceeded expectations by opening with an estimated 70.5 million dollars in its first weekend, the second biggest opening for a non-summer non-holiday release, after The Passion of the Christ. As of April 23, 2006, the film has grossed a total of 116.4 million dollars in the United States box office, making it the only movie in 2006 to have passed the $100 million mark at the box office. In the Netherlands, the film grossed €152,262 in its first week, not enough to enter the top 10. In its second week (March 30 - April 5), the film debuted at #1, grossing over €1,350,375, kicking Inside Man from its #1 position there. Cast *Ray Romano - Manny *John Leguizamo - Sid *Denis Leary - Diego *Seann William Scott - Crash *Josh Peck - Eddie *Queen Latifah - Ellie *Will Arnett - Lone Gunslinger Vulture *Jay Leno - Fast Tony *Chris Wedge - Scrat *Peter Ackerman - Dung Beetle Dad *Caitlin Rose Anderson - Glypto Boy (Billy), Beaver Girl *Connor Anderson - Rhino Boy, Beaver Boy *Joseph Bologna - Mr. Start *Jack Crocicchia - Elk Boy *Peter De Seve - Condor Chick *Nicole DeFelice - Start Girl *Debi Derryberry - Diatryma Mom *Marshall Efron - Start Dad *Tom Fahn - Stu, Male Ox *Jason Fricchione - Molehog Grandpa, Shovelmouth Male *James Edmund Godwin - Traffic Vulture *George Jacobs - Beaver Dad *Clea Lewis - Female Mini Sloth, Dung Beetle Mom *Brian McFadden - Glyptodon *Jansen Panettiere - Shovelmouth Boy *Gregory Romano - Start Boy #1 *Matthew Romano - Start Boy #2 *Stephen Root - Aardvark Dad *Carlos Saldanha - Dodo *Manoela Scarpa Saldanha - Molehog Kid #1 *Sofia Scarpa Saldanha - Molehog Kid #2 *Reyna Shaskan - Diego's Bird Girl *James Sie - Freaky Male, Elk Dad *Cindy Slattery - Aardvark Mom *Mindy Sterling - Female Ox *Alex Sullivan - James *Renee Taylor - Mrs. Start *Alan Tudyk - Cholly Additional Voices External links * Official site * * Review * Plot at The Movie Spoiler * Movie Review The Oregon Herald Category:2000's Movie Category:Ice Age Category:Ice Age films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox